EtherealNyx
Hey, guys! I'm EtherealNyx, but please call me Nyx! I'm also known as Demigod of Nyx on Fanfiction and you can check out my EAH story there as well (it's a work in progress and updates are slow, so please be patient). I love anime (Hetalia being my favorite), writing Fanfiction and generally being a music-loving bookworm. Of course, I love Ever After High too! I also love this: XD. XD is my favorite emote and I will use it all the time, just you watch. Don't edit this page or I WILL FIND YOU. XD About Me Birthday: October 29th! Get me a present :3 Star Sign: Scorpio, duh :P Side: I'm Neutral :D But, I do favor the Rebels a teeny tiny bit... Fairytale Parent: I'm the Author. I'm not part of the stories, I write them! Parent's Story: I think we just went over this.... Roommate: I don't have one and I don't want one until I get married. Secret Heart's Desire: I have so many! Right now, I want to go to Hawaii, but I'll have to wait a while for that one. My "Magic" Touch: Don't do air quotes at me! >:( Besides that, my Hogwarts letter is coming soon, I can feel it! Sure, I'll have to move to England, but it's Hogwarts!!! Storybook Romance Status: Er... Skip. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Again with the air quotes?!? Curse thee, air quotes! Anyway, I am pretty much a walking disaster. Favorite Subject: It's totally Math. *sarcasm overload* Kidding, I HATE Math. I love Science and World History, though the homework sucks. Least Favorite Subject: MATH Favorite Food: Hmm... This is hard to answer because it changes a lot. I HATE chocolate, though. Best Friends Forever After: Look up Princess Daisy's Biggest Fan. The one who subscribed to GraceDaWitch, not the other posers. She's one of my BFFAs. Also, I'm friends with people like Redwolf-regan who took pity on my little baby and gave her a friend, Madame O'Font who is hilarious to RP with and Scythe Sasin who strikes me as a fun guy to be around (unless you're actually a girl 0-0)! Theme Song: YES :3 Lifted Up (1985) is my theme song. Or A Sky Full of Stars. I'm not sure! Personality I'm that girl. The one who seems to know all the answers in class. The one who finishes their work quickly and reads huge books in a few days. The one who is bullied for being different from everyone else. The one who's never kept a friend for long because they always take advantage of her kindness, of her willingness to understand their problems. The one who had only one friend in elementary school. The one who wishes that she could be accepted, but never is. I think you can see the picture. I'm a bookworm. Always have been, always will be. I read fast too. I read all the Harry Potter books in about 5 days. I've always been advanced for my age. I skipped a grade when I was younger, so I'm always younger than everyone in my class. I read at college level, despite being in middle school. I started reading at that level during 4th grade and I was at high school level in 3rd. I find it hard to connect to people. I use big words in my speech, not to annoy anyone, but because I genuinely find that they describe what I'm taking about easily. I'm a pretty shy individual because I've been bullied since 2nd grade. I hardly have friends and they are just as socially awkward as I am. However, I do have high points. For example, I LOVE anime and manga and I will watch anime and read manga all day if allowed. I do find manga to be weird, but it's still nice. I also like video games like SMITE, League of Legends and Elder Scrolls. I enjoy Minecraft the most for some reason, though. I'm both a reader and a writer. I love writing stories and Fanfiction is my ultimate passion. Writing romance is my favorite because you get to ensure a happy ending, something I've never been allowed. All my crushes have ended tragically for the most part. Eh, but enough about my pitiful existence! Drop me a line whenever you want and I'll be there! :) I consider people like Regan, Scythe, O'Font, Cerise and Sabine to be my friend, but anyone nice can be one too :3 Thanks for listening! XD Appearance Well, I have brown skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair that has naturally light brown streaks, but you only see 'em in the sun. Oh, and I wear darkish red glasses. I'm always scratching myself, so white nail marks run down my arms. I'm skinny and kinda short, compared to other people my age and in my grade. OC Power My OCs Uhh, too many. While the category Nyx's OCs gives you a look at some of them (most are incomplete), the rest of my army are waiting in the wings to be unleashed on you poor, unfortunate souls. Favorite OCs of Mine So this favorite list is biased, yay! I love all my OCs, but I love some more~ XD Only the top three are in the right order. I'm not too sure about the rest (Eris after Ark? Puh-lease)~ 10. Tulip Grundy and Clara Sacristan: Another tie, I know ^^" Just, they both are equally good to qualify for this spot. Clara the flawed angel and Tulip the flawed immortal? Perfection <3 9. Eris 'Bell' Morrigan and Wren F. Baum: I couldn't decide who to put for number 9, so I did both!! They're both awesome! One is a Myth and the other is a Helper, but they still have a wonderful friendship, unmarred by school rivalries and differences in destiny. 8. Atra Shade: What else can I say except that I love this girl? Well, she's a shadow, but still. She needs a lot of development though! ^^" It's a good thing I love her. 7. Blue Sääs: When you have a name like hers, you know her parents either hated her or were colossal idiots. (The latter is the correct assumption, by the way.) She may be a jerk to the very end, but at least she... Actually, she has hardly anything going for her. 6. Arktophonos Pellen: Why the heck is he even on this list so high?!? Ok, gotta admit that despite hating his guts, he does deserve a place on this list. Gosh, I feel a little ill even thinking that, much less typing it. 5. Hagatha Humbug: She may be haughty, but I still like this girl! She sure has an electrifying personality! Oh, and she looks really elegant, like a prospective socialite should. ^^ 4. Prizma the Vibrant: A colorful girl in a not-so-colorful world, her exuberance inspires me. I also enjoy her talents as an artist and her color manipulation abilities. She also is a natural at working with her familiar, a blessing in the world I've woven. 3. Vera Sorcière: Ok, my second OC is also in my top 5. For one thing, she's hilarious in her own right, valiantly rejects Cherry's advances and has a strong sense of justice. In fact, her powers, slightly blocked by an amulet, actually are pretty helpful under most circumstances! Which is more than can be said for the rest... 2. Quinn Schauer: A lot of people seem to love her ^^" While she is my third OC, I still love her! She's relatable and her powers, although strong, are incredibly limited. Also, Quinn is just adorable~ :3 1. Cherry Diablo: Yes, she's a serial killer. Yes, she's a demon. No, she still is my favorite. It's fun to write her, and besides, Minty Milton is iconic, aye? Plus, she was my first multiverse OC, so yeah! Fanfiction Blood Under The Bridge- More information is available when you click the link! I'm currently writing The Misadventures of Arktophonos Pellen, a oneshot that retells the story of Bearskin. It is humorous at times, dark at others, but above all, it's a Nyx: a story that combines different writing styles into one unique one. I'm also writing some other stories, but more on those later... My Favorite Songs I LOVE MUSIC!!!! I play the piano and I sing :3 I also love to listen to music and here are my favorite songs! *Lifted Up (1985) by Passion Pit is definitely my favorite song right now! I love how pretty it sounds! Plus, it was written for the singer's wife, which I find admirable. *Addicted to a Memory is a nice song with an awesome electronic beat! So is Glitterati! *I just love A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay. You HAVE to listen to it. It's such a beautiful song and I love it so much! *See You Again makes me sad, but I still love it. The music video.... Oh my Grimm, it almost made me cry and that is very difficult to accomplish. Besides these notable songs, I also have a love for certain singers and bands! You'll always find me listening to electronic remixes, Coldplay, Lady Gaga... MUSIC IS LIFE. My Friends Somehow, I amassed a group of people that I consider to be my friends. There is too many of them to list, but know that I enjoy your company, guys! You know who you are! <3 Quotes Gallery MIRAI:3.jpg|Mirai is cute XD IMG_0354.JPG|Crimson Beauty, drawn by moi~ Took me a few Saturdays, but I did it and I'm proud of the result! image-5.jpg|Bubblegum Rainbow or Prizma's Shoe Collection by moi~ I'm not as proud of this one as I was with Crimson Beauty, but I still kinda like it! image-6.jpg|WIP photo of "Pomona's Apples". The matter of the title possibly referring to either the Roman goddess or an upcoming OC of mine is irrelevant. Category:Driver